A Shy Boy met a Shy Girl
by BittenByLove
Summary: Chrona had began cutting again. His harsh anxiety and nervous disorders were making life too difficult. Soul gets an unexpected call stating he had a younger sister he'd never known about who is also very shy. What will happen once she enrolls at the DWMA?
1. At long last

**My first attempt at a Soul Eater story! Of course I have done others in the past but I have been just to embarrassed to publish them. Please leave a review if you would like me to continue the story or add anything to it. There may be a lemon in later chapters but for now its going to be pretty K+ haha. Soul Eater is an older anime but I don't think it's done with yet! ^_^ **

All was calm throughout the night streets of Death city. Just the rustling of trash in the back allies or a stray cat here and there. Maka Albarn had stayed up late that night to study hard for the next quiz. She always had to beat Ox Ford or she couldn't live with the gloating from him. Her skull print pen scribbled endlessly on the sheet of paper. Blair the cat purred softly on her lap. Maka stretched with a yawn and ran her tiny hands through the cat's soft purple fur. Packing up her books and papers, she climbed into bed. Snuggling into the duvet cover. Blair moved down to a warm spot by Maka's feet and stretched out her body.

The stars twinkled extra bright in the sky. The yellow moon glared down at the slumbering city and bared its teeth in a silent chuckle. Maka could hear Soul snoring from the room across the hall. His door was open a crack, just enough to see his fluffy white hair. Before long, Maka found herself drifting into a soundless sleep.

The morning was as usual, they both got out of bed, dressed in their usual clothes and ate breakfast together. Chrona knocked on the apartment door as expected, at the exact time every school day. Maka, dressed in her cooking apron and spatula in hand, bounced over and flung the door open.

"We already told you Chrona, you don't have to knock every time you come over!" She scolded. Pointing at him with the spatula. Quickly realizing her voice startled him and made him shake more than normal.

"S-Sorry M-Maka... I promise I-I wont next t-time." He whimpered. He went strait for the kitchen table and sat down.

Chrona was too deathly afraid of walking to school by himself, so Maka said she would walk with him if he came by every morning. The pink haired boy was quite the handful at times, due to his extreme anxiety and social disorders. She flipped some eggs in a frying pan and the toast popped out from the toaster. After buttering it, she placed two slices on each plate along with some eggs and bacon. Chrona was too terrified to eat any meat after all the nasty scarring things his mother had him do to animals as a child. His mother was a snake witch after all. She passed Chrona a plate and Ragnarok burst from his back without another word.

"Gimme the food you whore!" The little black demon yelled at Maka.

"Ragnarok that is no way to talk to M-Maka!" He squealed, embarassed. Though Maka had already clonked the thing on the head with a large copy of _How the Universe Works_, in one fell swipe. He slumped over on Chrona's head and his large drooly toung hung out. Chrona nibbled at the bread and eggs, pushing aside the bacon for Ragnarok.

Maka noticed little red lines on the boy's wrists peeking out from his white cuffs and leapt across the table, catching his arm. A dissapointed look spread across her face.

"I thought we talked about this?" She criticized. "You can't keep doing this and you will end up seriously injuring yourself Chrona! Cutting is just stupid. If you need help, we are always here to talk or you can talk to Marie. She wanted you to start going to her about stuff."

He yanked back his long slender arm and held it to his chest. Looking down at the floor and letting his bright hair curtain his eyes. Suddenly he didnt seem as hungry. He had thought about speaking to Marie, his adoptive mother, and letting her know what was wrong. Though she was too motherly and would probably want to smother him, or worse put him on medication for severe depression. It never helped that his adoptive father was a scientist. A mad one to be exact. Stein would probably want to disect him or something. The red scars were still fresh, he had only done them the night before. For some reason, self inflicted pain made his emotional trauma dissapear, as he put it.

"I-I k-know." He cried softly. "S-Sorry Maka."

Just at that, soul came strolling into the kitchen and took a seat grumpily. Maka could sense there was aggitation in his soul and she put it off as something petty, like he'd misplaced his Ipod or something.

"What now Soul." She sighed. Awaiting the answer hopelessly.

He ripped apart a piece of toast with his teeth and chewed a bit before talking. "Well I just got a call from my grandmother. Who my so called father had been talking to." He swallowed. "My father had dropped off the face of the fucking earth, and now he waits to tell the family that he had a secret kid with another slut!"

He was fuming at that point. Leaning back he rubbed his face with his hands. "My parents split when I was three, my mother left me and Wes with my grandma and fucking took off. So long story short, after they split he got involved with another woman and had a kid. My grandmother called today to let me know she would be switching schools."

Ragnarok had regained consciousness and immediatley began lapping up the bacon strips. Maka was astonished at Soul's words. Never would she have ever thought he'd have a baby sister. Of all things. He never really talked about his family at all. Nearly all that Maka knew was that his grandmother hated Soul, but loved Wes. In her heart she knew it was because his grandmother was probably just uneducated on Death Weapons and Meisters. Wes became angry towards Soul because he'd gotten his father's Scythe power and not him. So Wes became a musician instead, taking the only thing Soul loved away from him. Music. They grew to hate eachother even more and Soul had enough of it, and moved to Death city to become the greatest Death Scythe.

"Wow really? A baby sister! Who'd have thought you'd have a sister?" She gleamed. Maka always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. "And you didn't know about her until now?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed a bunch of scrambled eggs on his fork. "Nope. This is all new to me, got a fucking sister." He chewed them up and swallowed before talking again. "Never bothered to tell me much. Apparently she was being pushed around by some kids and her arm turned into a blade or something."

"Hope she at least has tit's unlike you!" Ragnarok screamed. Soul burst out in a hysterical laugh. Chrona blushed deep red and appoligized repeatedly for the comment.

Due to Soul'd motorbike being broken, they all had to walk. A spring or something let go in the wheel and he'd had to order the part online. It annoyed him greatly, but Maka seemed fine with having to walk. Chrona usually never talked unless he was spoken too. Soul wondered why he couldn't just catch a ride with Stein to school, seemingly they lived together. Marie had bought him many different clothes and outfits, most of which made Soul and Black star bust a gut at. Though he rarely ever wore anything but black. Maka admired Marie's choice of clothing, how the outfit he'd been wearing hugged his curvy body. The black jeans with hiking boots that laced up, and the perfect black silk shirt with white cuffs. It buttoned up in the front and Maka couldn't help but stare at how it made him look so handsome, for a guy who's gender could be questioned at times. Marie complained often about how she wanted to cut Chrona's uneven pink hair. The bangs were too long on the left side and places were choppy. Sadly, he was deathly afraid of scisors.

The school was only two blocks from the apartment complex where they lived. Since they were still students, the academy paid for the rent and grocery bills for each pair of students. All students, Meisters and Weapons, were to be enrolled in the academy. Meisters are children who are born with the ability to sense. Souls, demons, wavelengths, you name it. They have a spiritual essense and can see the souls of the living. Where as Weapons are people with the ability to transform into a weapon based on their personality traits. A Meister and weapon have to be paired together in order to assume soul resonance and fight off the evil in the world. Though the Weapon, and the Meister, the one who uses the weapon, have to be compatible through soul wavelengths. Thus, the academy is just like any other private school, but they also teach everything and anything to do with Weapons and Meisters, down to Kishin and Witch hunting.

The school was divided into two sections. Kids ages fourteen to eighteen were division one, and section two was children thirteen and younger. Most children never developed these abilities until around eleven or twelve. The three of them passed by Tsubaki and Black star on their way to class. Black star had celebrated his seventeenth birthday the week before, but still lived every moment like it was an event. First class of the day was Proffesor Sid's, which the fact he was a zombie creeped the fuck out of timid Chrona. Then block two was Proffesor Hauntsen with his charms class. Taught everything from hunting witches to little things like famous witches and charms. Chrona and the rest of the gang absolutley hated third block, with proffesor Stein. Who taught Sciences. Practically every day they disected something. Usually a live animal and Chrona despised that. Though he was his adoptive father, so he had to apreciate the man in some way.

It was during Stein's class that there came a weak knock on the door. They had been in the middle of taking notes when Stein dropped his pen, clicked the large screw sideways a few times on his head and wheeled to the door on his rolly chair. Pushing it open, he gave an eerie smile. "Fresh meat I see."

"Is this... Uhm class Cresent Moon?" The tiny voice piped up. She flipped over her schedule in her hands after realizing it was upside down. The girl looked appauled by the giant screw sticking out of the man's head. The class full of students watched. Some got out of their seats to take a closer look at who was at the door all of a sudden.

She whispered something to Proffesor Stein and his smile faded. Pointing a stitched finger to Soul sitting in the bleacher desks beside Maka. Some of the students hurredly whispered things to eachother. Jacquline blushed a bit red and gawked in awe. "She's so pretty!" She muttered excitedly.

Stein rolled back to a spot in front of his desk and crossed his arms over the back of the chair. All the students stared. She obviously felt uneasy and very uncomfortable, since she had been blushing and trying to hide her face with her silvery white bangs. Maka looked up from her book. The girl was beautiful, a little short but beautiful. She had the same blood red eyes as Soul and her hair was nearly the same shade of white. The oversized pink sweater she wore gave her an adorable look, while the large ribbon she used to tie up her thick ponytail made it even more sweet. The wooly sweater covered her wrists and half of her hands, giving her cute sweater paws. Ox in the back was drooling all of a sudden. Kim lifted up her leg and gave him a swift kick in the side of the head, sending him tumbling down the stairs. Soul never seemed to notice her until she was seated next to Chrona. The only other available seat.

She waved nervously to Soul in the seat across her and he had to take a double look. Even Maka noticed the similarity and noted him on it. Yanking out his earphones he gawked, making her more insecure.

"It seems we have a new student, and she is related to Soul. Go on stand up and tell everyone about yourself." He spoke. Chuckled afterwards.

She lifted herself from the desk and looked down at the ground. Her tiny weak voice spoke up. "My name is Luna Evans, I-I'm from New York."

Several students in the back rows and squealed whenever she spoke. Flustering about how adorable she was. Chrona never bothered to look at her, seemily how he was about to have a panic attack due to a person sitting in the empty desk only a foot's length from touching him. Chrona started to shake nervously. Soul gave im a suspiscious glare. Maka continued to read her novel.

"Calm down everyone it's just a new student, copy down the rest of the notes or I'll dissect all of you." Stein argued, lighting up a cigarette.

Luna reached down beside her desk and rumaged through her bag. She could feel the constant stares from all over the room and felt extremely vulnerable. When she hadn't found her notebook, tears welled up in her eyes.

_ Unprepared on the first day, what a loser I am!_ Luna thought to herself.

Quickly she glanced over at the tall pink haired boy next to her and she spoke gently. "Uhm... E-Excuse me do you have a notepad I could b-borrow? She fiddled her fingers together feeing shy at having to speak up.

He seemed to jump at her mear words. A shy blush crept across his cheeks and he shakily reached into his book bag for a notepad. Chrona thought about what kind of perfume she had been wearing, which almost smelled like lavender. Pulling out a brand new book, he placed a pen on top of it holding the edge of it out to her. Trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. Before she could reach it the pen rolled off the notebook and clattered onto the tile floor. Both Luna and Chrona made a grab for the pen at the same time, forcing there heads to smack into eachother. Chrona wanted to kill himself right there.

"Ow" She whispered. Throwing a sweatered paw up to her head. The nervousness was getting to her and she felt as though a hundred eyes were watching her every move, judging her silently.

Chrona threw his eyes the other way, his face burning bright red. Ragnarok bust free from between his shoulder blades and raged his chibi like fists at the girl. Chrona jerked backwards at the sudden growth from his back. He could never get used to the feeling of Ragnarok bursting from his skin. Which happened often.

"Chrona you bitch! New kid and you already got her hating you." The little black blood demon roared, pulling on Chrona's ears. The whole class nearly died from laughter at the tiny demon beating it's Meister. Luna looked terrified at the sight, I mean how often do you see a blood demon spill out of someone's back and yell at them?

"Please stop Ragnarok! I-I don't know how to deal with things like this!"

The class had gotten used to Ragnarok's little outbursts. Sometimes directed at people, in which he would use curse words and throw things if he wasn't beating up the pink haired boy beneath him. Chrona felt so embarrassed for the rest of that class. His ears slightly red from the rough treatment he'd recieved from his weapon. He hated his mother for what she'd done to him. Used him as an experiment instead of treating him like a child, and the outcome was a shy boy who was afraid of everything and anything. With a black blood demon that had an unruley temper and mouth to match. For the longest time, he'd never experienced anything called love or friendship. Not even affection. Until Medusa the witch was defeated and e'd been taken into the hands of the DWMA. Never had he ever felt such apreciation for what he could do. For the first time, he'd actually had loving friends.

Luna had waited until everyone had left the class before leaving. She was too short and would get tossed around in the barrage of tall students exiting the class. reajusting her bag of her shoulder, she realized that she still had the strange boy's notebook and pen. On the front of the book, in small cursive letters was the name: Chrona Gorgon

The bell rung in it's usual two tone chime to signal that it was break period. She wandered around the school aimlessly trying to look for the cafeteria. On the way there she passed Soul and Maka who'd been talking to a blue haired boy. Standing beside him was a beautiful Japanese girl with very large breasts. As Luna had noted. Luna's breasts weren't even half the size of hers. Luna shyly tugged Soul on the sleeve of his shirt and he turned around, fingers still laced on the back of his head.

"Soul can you t-tell me where the cafeteria is?" She asked cautiously.

Tsubaki's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow Soul she's so cute!"

The blue haired musclely boy jumped in front of her in an instant. Grabbing her tiny hands and holding them close. "You don't need a lazy older brother like Soul here, i'll be your big brother because who wouldn't want the great Black Star as-"

Soul had given the blue haired ninja a kick to the head. Sending him flying comicly. Maka hugged her and said something about how she'd hoped they'd get to know eachother sometime.

"Cafeteria is down to the right. Don't let anyone push you around Luna." He told. "Wait for us after school so you can come over to our place. Got a lot to ask you bout' dad."

Luna nodded and hurried off to the end of the hall. The cafeteria had been crammed full of students. Long rectangular tables lined the room and the kitchen was placed on the left. Nearly all the tables were full and she was about to decide against sitting in the cafeteria when she'd spotted Chrona in the right corner. Trying her best to dodge students or tripping she shuffled towards the boy failing to eating sushi with chopsticks.

"C-Can I sit here?" She asked. He nodded without looking. Akwardly sitting across from the boy.

Sorting through her bookbag, she pulled out a bag with a small container full of strawberries and another with leftover pasta. She placed the notebook on the table with the pen and slid them across to Chrona. He noticed the same scent he'd smelled earlier, lavender.

"I forgot to give it back to you after class. Im so sorry." She muttered. Her slight Italian accent catching her words.

The boy lifted a piece of sushi up to his mouth and it fell back into the container. "W-Why are you ap-poligizing?" He shook nervously. This had been the longest he'd ever talked to someone at school.

"Uhm, I don't know... I thought you were going to be mad that I had to ask you for your notebook, a-and then never gave it back to you." She blushed. His pink hair reminded her of her favorite flowers. Strangely.

_Come on say something to her! This is too akward and I don't think I can deal with situations like this! _Chrona thought to himself. He ended up having to stab the sushi on the end of the chopstick to eat it.

He watched her through his bangs trying to think of some way to break the silence. He was just so terribly socially akward that even sitting next to people made him uncomfortable. It would have made for a decent time for Ragnarok to burst out of his back. Though his screaming and swearing would attract the attention of the whole cafeteria and he didn't think he could deal with that much attention. She slurpped up a fork full of spagetti, using the napkin to wipe her mouth afterwards.

_Stop staring at her you idiot! you will make her uncomfortable and then then everything will be just so embarrasing. _Chrona looked away suddenly.

"So where are you from?" Her tiny voice perked up. Chrona had been intently staring at the spec of dirt on the table. He felt relieved that she was making small talk.

"I'm n-not sure. D-Death city I-I think." He was jumbled for words. His nervousness was getting to him.

"Wow thats so awesome. I'm from Italy but we moved to New York later on. Thats where I found out I was a weapon." She went on, Chrona caught her eyes for a second. Noticing they were the same red like Soul's.

The same red that was slowly making his face hot and his anxiety skyrocket. He racked his brain for something to say, but his social anxiety was making it impossible for him to make clear words.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting your h-head in class L-Luna." He blurted out.

"That's fine." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. At least this boy was as shy as she was, it made her feel happier to know she wan't the only one with social anxiety.

Chrona had draped his bangs over his eyes like a curtain and had seen when she'd smiled. Their was something about her smile that made him quiver. He felt weak and vulnerable towards this girl.

"Your a good listener Chrona. I hope we can be better friends! I've never really had a friend before because I'm so shy." She sighed. "People used to pick on me because I'm so short and I get so flustered when I talk to people. If only I could get them all back for being so mean!"

The bell wrung again and they collected their things. Waiting for all the other students to leave first before daring to face the crowd. Their was the sound of flesh bursting and Ragnarok sprouted his tiny little arms over Chrona's head. Chrona jerked and flailed his arms around for a second.

"You slut! Making my meister all embarrassed!" He pointed a gloved mitten at her. "You should be ashamed!"

"Ragnarok! Stop it I don't think I can deal with things like this!"

Luna had a grossed out look on her face. The large talking growth on his back seemed to creep her out. It's words made her see flashbacks of incidents that had happened at her old school. As Chrona was in yet another scuffle with the demon, she turned and left. Chrona had to catch up.

"D-Do you, er... W-Want to walk to class? W-with me?" He shook nervously. He hated walking into a class alone. One of his many fears.

"Sure if you want! I don't know where any of the classes are anyways." She smiled again. Chrona avoided eye contact.


	2. Something lost

**I couldn't believe I'd actually gotten some feedback on my last chapter! I was so proud. Though some of the comments were a little rude just because of the fact I used an OC. Im sorry if no one liked my OC... I just kinda couldn't really pair Chrona up with anyone else besides Maka. So, I promise I will continue the series and not leave you all in the cold :3**

School had been dismissed that afternoon and Luna couldn't help but peer into every class she passed. Their were just so many interesting things about the academy. One of the teachers she had taken a liking too was a tall African American woman named Nygus. She taught religion and health, Luna's best subjects. The tightly wound bandages covering the woman's body made Luna wonder what had happened.

"Excuse me Luna?" Nygus called out to her after class.

Luna felt as though she had done something wrong earlier and was about to get punished for it. "Yes miss?"

"Oh it's nothing bad I just wanted to ask you if you'd found a partner yet?" She questioned. Holding a clipboard and pen.

Partner? She didn't know she was supposed to partner up with someone. Shaking her head, she looked puzzled at Nygus.

"It was on the pamphlet they gave you. All weapons must be paired with a Meister and all Meisters must be paired with a Weapon." She explained. "So in your case you must find a person who is compatible with your soul wavelength. In exeptional cases, some Meisters have two Weapons and their was one Weapon who had two Meisters."

"Sure thing miss Nygus. I'll try to find a Meister." She thanked.

The school was nearly empty. Only the random group of kids using the halls to practice skateboarding. Soul, Maka and the rest of the strange kids she'd seen them with earlier were standing around on the outside of the school. Black star had been busy lashing Soul with a fury of kicks and punches. Soul went to duck down and swipe the ninja's feet but he was to quick and sidestepped. Black star pulled Soul into a head lock and began choking him.

"Haha! I defeated you! The thirtieth time!" The blue haired boy roared. Soul sprawled out on the ground. Wiping the sweat from his forhead.

Black star had been to busy worshipping himself to to notice Maka swing at him with a large book.

"Maka... Chop!" The book came down hard on his head and he'd fainted. A small stream of blood squirting from his head.

Maka spotted Luna towards the school and shuffled towards her before pulling her into a big hug. Chrona stood by watching. He'd hoped he'd never have to speak to the girl again. His anxiety went into overdrive when she spoke to him.

They only had to walk a short distance before coming apon the apartment building where they lived. Black star was gone before they entered the building. Why use an elevator when you can scale the building? He'd always say. Their apartment had been on the seventh floor. The elevator ride took longer than usual and Tsubaki said something to break the silence.

"So anyone seen Kid lately?" She asked. Her voice so gentle and caring.

"Uhm, not sure. Think he said something about a mission in Canada he had to take care of." Maka reassured. "Patty and Liz must have gone with him."

The elevator dinged and opened to a long hall. Nothing fancy but it was home. Maka stuck the key in the lock. It opened and Soul immediatly went to the fridge to grab a snack. Luna stood akwardly by the door, viewing the apartment. The living room was small and the walls were painted yellow. Where as the kitchen walls were painted an off shade of green. Black star had already been in the apartment and slung himself across the sofa. Maka had forgotten to lock the living room window.

"Soul!" yelled a familiar voice. A purple cat leapt through the air and landed on top of Soul in a puff of dark purple smoke. The cat had turned into a human girl with very large breasts and shiny sleek skin. Soul had barely gotten a look before he was knocked out from his nose bleed. The cat girl whimpered sadly to the person under her before blowing up into another ball of smoke and landed on all fours. Maka picked the flailing cat up by the scruff and threw it out the window on the fire escape. She turned to Luna.

"Make yourself at home Luna! Your family right." Maka comforted.

Chrona was sitting nervously on the sofa. Black star was watching some program on wrestling and Chrona flinched every time one of the muscly wrestlers got punched. Soul regained consciousness and crawled onto the couch where he and Black star began screaming at the wrestlers. Roaring to the men to get back up whenever they were knocked out. Maka boiled a pot on the stove and cut vegetables over it. The aroma was delicious. Much different than the Italian food her mother always cooked back home.

"So Luna, how's dad been?" Soul grumbled. "Haven't seen the fucker since he cheated on my mom when I was a kid."

"Oh he's great! He couldn't be better." She pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a recent picture of the two of them.

"Looks the same as the last I can remember. Put my mother throuh hell with his constant fucking around."

Maka snorted from in the kitchen. Soul knew what that meant, her father was a cheater as well. Chrona had gotten up to stand beside the window for some fresh air. Blair leapt back through the window along with a dead mouse. Soul and Luna conversed back and forth, exchanging different stories about their father. Maka stirred the soup for the last time and then called everyone to dinner. She took out the gold rimmed china she'd saved up for and poured the stew into each bowl. Black star was the first to the table and was panting like a dog by the time his bowl was in front of him. Chrona and Tsubaki each got a portion and sat in the living room instead of the table. There was only three chairs there.

Chrona stabbed each piece of meat and held it over his head for Ragnarok to eat. As soon as he smelled it he spilled from his back and swallowed the chunk whole. Soon Ragnarok was stuffed by the time the bowl was empty of meat. Chrona picked at the vegetables. As he dumped the finished bowl in the sink and went to pull his hand out. Accidentally brushing hands with another. Chrona went ghostly pale. Luna pretended like she didn't notice. It was just simply to embarrassing.

"So where are you staying?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

Luna had to think about it for a second, then she remembered where she was staying. Death city had many streets and allies, it would take some getting used to. "My father is paying the rent on an apartment for me. It's down on Hallow's street."

Chrona spotted the clock on the wall. It was five after six. Miss Marie would be there to pick him up around six thirty. Chrona could feel something was off about the aura of the building they were in. It made him nervous. Tsubaki and Black star decided to leave. Black star was out the door before they even said another word. The busty japanese girl thanked Maka for the dinner and bowed slightly before leaving.

Soul was about to head for the shower before he came up behind Maka. He enveloped her in his arms and snuggled into the crook of her neck. She'd been washing the dishes and flicked a bit of water on his face playfully. He spun her around and she gripped the countertop, letting out a little giggle. Soul leaned in close to her pink lips and whispered something unaudiable. Maka could feel his breath on her face, and the lust in his actions. They had become close like that before, ever since they'd gotten together. Some incidents had became very heated, but Soul respected the boundaries she'd set for him. They had never gone all the way before and Maka would have liked to keep it that way for at least a while longer.

Luna let out a cough from the living room, it had gotten akward pretty fast with the two making out in the kitchen. She looked across the coffee table to Chrona. Who had been staring intently out the window at the evening sky. Apparently in a complete daze. She coughed again and Soul let go of Maka's waist. He'd forgotten company was still there. Maka laughed and soul gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom. Chrona noticed how the sun was begining to set. Casting pink rays of light across the clouds.

Just as Soul entered the bathroom their came a loud explosion from the street. It rattled the apartment windows and the picture frames smashed to the floor. They all sprung from their seats and Soul darted out of the bathroom cursing.

"Shit it's a witch. I seen her fly by the bathroom window."

"What? Why would a witch be in Death city?" Maka questioned. She was always ready for a brawl with a filthy witch.

The four of them dashed down the fire escape and ran through the ally. Chrona was shaking at the thought of battling a witch. His mother was a witch, and she was as wicked as a fiend. Only witch powers were passed down through women. At least Chrona was safe, he'd never forgive himself if he'd hurt anyone with witchery if he'd been born a woman.

Luna didn't know what to do. She followed Soul and Maka up the street, through the holes blasted in the asphalt. She couldn't fight alone and she'd never been partnered up with a Meister yet. They came to a stop and Black star was in the distance clashing with the witch. She floated on a giant tadpole. From her sleeves she continued to produce small tadpole bombs which she threw at the blue haired ninja. Every one of them he dodged and bounced off the side of the buildings to swing at her. Tsubaki the chain scythe in hand. The witch had a white hat on her head with a creepy frog face on it. Their were pink circles painted on her cheeks and she wore a short black dress with white spots on it. Her leggings matched her dress. Chrona remembered the witch, it was one of the ones he'd known from when his mother used to bring him to witch conventions. Civilians were running from the buildings and down the streets to saftey.

"Didn't we deal with this witch before?" Maka stated.

Soul immediatly transformed into a scythe. He glowed white and his body suddenly shifted into a long steel bladed staff. The blade had a jagged design on it, resembling Soul's razor sharp teeth. Half of the blade was blood red and the other half was black.

"Maka what can I do to help?" Luna called. "I don't have a Meister yet."

Maka reassured her that it would be alright. "You don't have to worry Black star and I got it under control." There was another loud explosion and the frog bomb took a chunk of the nearest building. Rubble blasting in every which direction.

Chrona noticed the witch had a string tied around her neck with a small golden key on it. Black star flung the chain scythe at the witch and before she could pull out another bomb, it had tied around her arm. She shrieked. Maka dashed towards the witch while she was vulnerable. The witch cursed something in the witch's language at the top of her lungs. Black star still had his chain scythe wrapped around her arm.

Chrona felt stunned at the witches words. Whatever she had said or what spell she had cast made his gut turn upside down. His blood felt like it was boiling and his lungs couldn't fill with air suddenly. He collapsed on the concrete and Luna rushed to his aid. It felt as though he was burning from the inside out. One hand was griping the shirt on his chest and the other was holding him up. Maka was flinging Soul around in a flurry of swipes and slashes. As quick as it was came, the burning subsided within Chrona's chest. Replaced with a cooling sensation. Luna patted him on the back.

With a deep breath he stood up, dusted himself off and went to call Ragnarok into his demon sword form. The blood spilled into the palm of his hand, but refused to form into the demon sword. Chrona could feel his anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ragnarok t-this is no time to p-play around!" He demanded. Ragnarok's voice didn't even fill the silence in his head. He was always able to hear Ragnarok's oversized voice in his head, though it was gone.

He tried activating the bloody needle and his blood obeyed his command. It shot up into a sharp black blood spike. Everything worked besides trying to call upon Ragnarok.

"Chrona try using me for this one battle." She offered. "I want to help out!" She confided.

Chrona thought for a second before he agreed and Luna closed her eyes to transform. Doing her best to follow what her father had taught her. She focused her mind and cleared all thoughts. She glowed white before feeling her body and essence melt away into a weapon formatting her soul. What was left standing was a thin black bladed scythe. It didn't have the jagged line design on the blade, though had an eight inch sharp spike on the opposite end of the shaft.

The witch was throwing out every one of her best defenses. Throwing up what shields she could to protect from the onslaught of slashes from Soul's blade. Her left arm was still tangled in Tsubaki's chains. The sharp point at the end of the hook dug deeper into the witch's arm each time she struggled. Chrona joined into the fight and swung the scythe with all his best effort. He almost felt as though he had a scense of power with the scythe. The witch hopped of her giant tadpole and landed on the rubble.

"Chrona long time no see!" She croaked. "Poor Medusa had put up her best effort to make the world a better place for us witches." She threw a barage of frog bombs towards Chrona.

"D-Don't talk about my mother!" He snapped. Holding the scythe in battle position. He hated even the sound of her name being mentioned. The bombs flew at him but he used the blade to block every single bomb from ever angle.

"Chrona to the left!" Luna screamed from inside the scythe. Using a scythe was much different than using a sword. Though he enjoyed the flexibility it provided him. It was much more agile to swing around than a sword. Chrona noted the frog bomb zooming in from the left. He could feel it's vibrations within his black blood. He swung the sword to the left and hit the bomb dead on. The bomb flew backwards and exploded with a wave of flames and heat but Chrona never flinched.

Maka couldn't pass through the barriers she'd put up. Every time Maka went to attack the witch with the scythe, she would put up a transparent barrier and block the hit. It was time for soul resonance.

"Lets do it Soul!" She ordered. They both locked onto the witch and in unison their soul wavelengths connected with electricity. They were together as one in body and spirit. Together they held back the growing energy until the blade on the scythe morphed suddenly. It grew until it was at least four times the size, sparkling blue and white. Transferring all the wave energy towards the blade, she gritted her teeth and swung the scythe with all her strength. The frog witch shrieked and threw a barrier to take the hit.

"Witch hunter!" Maka roared. It sliced right through the forcefield.

"Shit!" The witch cursed before the blade pierced her skin, leaving behind a sizzling bloody gash. It wasn't a direct attack like Maka'd hoped. The witch stepped back as it broke through her barrier. Maka misjudged the distance but still managed to leave the witch with a two foot long wound from her hip to knee.

It sizzled and steam rose from the wound. The witch sunk to the ground and clutched the bloody slice. She swore in the witch language and looked Chrona dead in the eye. Maka prepared to preform another swing at the witch but the pink haired boy was there in an instant. He hardened his blood and stopped the witch hunter blade with his bare hand without looking. The blood from where it dug into his hand trickled into his palm. The witch tried to scramble away but her efforts were meaningless. The wound on her leg was too much for her too get up and walk. She'd bleed out before she even got back to the witch haven. Chrona let the blood drip to the ground. Black star stood by with the now human Tsubaki and watched as Chrona played with his blood.

"Chrona please don't!" The witch pleaded. Her white go-go boots stained with the bleeding wound. "Your mother hated you! You know that! She used you to turn you into the monster you are today in order to bring her destruction to life. She basked in the fact she had someone to torture and control."

Chrona couldn't hear her. His blood shone in the setting sun and the darkness of it was clouding his thoughts once again. He smiled eerily and let the scythe touch the dirt where his blood had dripped. He scraped the scythe along the ground and flicked the black blood onto the witch. splatters of it landed on her face and chest. She screamed in terror as she knew what Chrona's next move would be.

"Bloody needle." The words barely escaped his lips. The splatters of blood on the witch turned to long sharped needles. Repeatledly stabbing the witch countless times. Tsubaki, Black star, Soul and Maka all stared as the sky was filled with her screaming. Before long it ended and she was left in a dead heap on the rubble.

Chrona snapped out of the blood darkness. Luna shifted back to a human and Chrona looked around, nervous. His heart was pounding in his chest, he'd hated being taken over by the blood. He began his nervous shaking again and was too afraid to look at the dead body.

"Chrona that was awesome, that was my first battle and it was so cool! Can we be partners next time?" She jittered. Luna leapt up to pul the boy into a friendly hug. "I love the cool thing you can do with your blood."

"T-Thank you Luna." He repled shyly. He spotted Black star about to touch the gold key around the witches neck.

"No! Don't touch that!" He squealed. Upon first glance he was sure it was the witch key.

Black star touched it anyways. He yanked back his hand after having the key burn his skin. Chrona knelt down in front of the witch and pulled the key off her neck.

"Well how come you can touch it if it burns people?" Maka wondered.

"It's of witch d-decent and cursed. My black b-blood lets me hold it. We should uhm... I t-think we should take it to Lord Death."

"You better call the school and get them to clean this mess up." Black star laughed.

Chrona had so much explaining to do. That was, if he never got to nervous with all he questions and people looking at him. Luna was amazed.


	3. More than friends

Luna remembered the feel of when she'd let Chrona use her in battle. She remembered his shaky hands tracing her blade, flicking off a line of blood. If battling was that exhilarating, she'd want to do it all the time. The pink haired boy had a sort of essence about him. One that was drowned in darkness and it intrigued her. Making her want to know more. This boy was different, and she'd liked it.

It was begining to get dark and the sirens blared. Bystanders stood around clapping and whistling at the students who'd put a stop to a witch. Stein and Marie pulled up in their car and slammed the doors behind them. She ran to Chrona and smothered him with her breasts.

"Oh my darling boy are you alright!" She cried.

"Yes Marie."

Stein observed the dead witch, poking it, lifting up its arms. They all knew what he was thinking. Probably something to do with cutting it open and looking at all the witch's insides. Chrona had known the witch. Her name was Eruka, and they'd battled her before three years prior when Medusa reigned most evil witch and tried to end he world with Asura.

"My hypothesis is that she probably came into town using soul protect." Stein mentioned, voice raspy. "When they use soul protect, they appear as any ordinary person, and Meisters cannot sense them. But what was she here for is the question."

"And why would she take us all on alone? I mean she's only a second level witch isn't she?" Maka answered. Medusa had been a level eight. Arachne, level seven.

Stein moved the screw on his head a few times, the clicks echoing. A gleam from something shiny caught his eye and he looked to Chrona. The gold key in his hand was the reason she'd come into town.

"Chrona did you get that from the witch?"

He nodded and Stein took it. Only holding it by the string. He'd only ever seen pictures of it in artifact books. It glittered in the streetlamps, showing off it's intricate and swirling hieroglyphic pattern. Some of the key had been scuffed away over the years. The witch glowed suddenly and melted away. Her bones, muscle, everything dissolving in a bright flash of light. What was left was a small purple wisp with the name Eruka printed on it in witch language.

"She must have not been expecting to be discovered, maybe that's why they sent a level two witch into town." Stein confirmed, gazing at the floating witch soul. He pulled out another smoke and lit it. Puffing out a breath of blue air.

He got on the phone then with Spirit. Lord Death's assistant and personal weapon. Reporting to Lord Death about the attack. Maka could hear her father through the other end of the line ranting on about if Maka was hurt.

"Hey Chrona, how come you fought with Luna instead of Ragnarok?" Black star brought up. Kicking a pebble out of the way with the tip of his over sized shoe.

The boy looked at his hand. Where it had been cut by Maka's witch hunter was completely healed. He tried to call Ragnarok once again, but the blood only swirled into a puddle in his palm. "I couldn't summon the demon sword." He breathed shyly.

"My body started to feel l-like it was on fire and I couldn't call Ragnarok after that." He dropped his gaze to the dirt, kicking his shoes.

Lord death had ordered a week's time off school. He'd announced it had something to do with the recent witch encounter and the key they'd recovered. What was the ancient witch key doing in Death city and why were they after it?

Tsubaki and Black star took the week off to visit her grandparents in China. Kid and the Tompson sisters had returned from the month long reap in the north. Luna stayed over quite often, seemed as though it was too lonely back in her own apartment. She'd usually just lounge around all day in her pajamas and watch television. The same as Soul.

On the fifth night of their week off, Luna decided it was best to go back to her own apartment. Since Soul and Maka were getting pretty touchy feely and she'd never wanted to stick around if it escalated. Soul leapt off the couch and tossed Maka's thin body over his shoulder with ease. She laughed and struggled in his grasp and Soul slapped her butt with his free hand. He let out a hoarse laugh. Luna who'd been on the opposite sofa at the time with her laptop, closed it and looked disgusted. She tried not to look as Soul carried his Meister into her room and kicked the door shut behind him. It was her que to leave she'd thought. *

Outside in the streets of Death city the rain had began to come down hard. Luna hugged her laptop to her chest to try and keep it dry. Her apartment was only a block or so down the road. Her pink converse shoes were absorbing the rain water. Half way home, she'd passed a bakery, which she made a mental note to come back to some time. The inside was brightly lit and some people stood around waiting for the rain to let up. Shelves were lined with delicious looking pastries that made her mouth water. Especially the cinnamon buns. She'd gotten a bit closer to her apartment complex and sighed with relief. IT had been a long walk and her feet were aching and tired. She was shivering from the cold rain and was starving. When she looked up to see down the sidewalk, there was a familiar head of bright pink hair coming her direction.

"Chrona!" She called. Running towards him. "What are you doing out in the rain! You must be frozen." She reached up and felt the boy's head and sure enough he was shivering as well.

"I uhm... M-MArie and Stein had a fight." He spoke. He didn't know how to deal with people arguing. Another fear of his.

Luna laced a small hand around Chrona's wrist and tugged him in the direction of her apartment building. "Well you can come stay with me, you'll freeze to death out here." The lobby to the building was lit up and had a fake plant in the corner. She stuck her key in the lock and it opened with a buzz.

They dripped water all over the hallway floors and in the elevator where their shoes squeaked. Chrona had a crippling fear of elevators, and his heart began to palpitate as soon as it lifted off the ground. He clutched the railing for support and Luna noticed his distress. She grabbed his hand and peered up into his panicking eyes.

"Chrona it's okay. Just breathe." She soothed. "It's just an elevator."

At her words he began to unwind. He thanked her and the door dinged open on the thirteenth floor. They walked down the hall still soaked and Luna unlocked her apartment door. Inside it was fairly wide. Only had one bedroom and bathroom. Simple colors were painted on the walls. Greys and whites. The small kitchen was to the left upon entering and the living room only had a sofa and television. A large bookshelf with only a few books was placed next to the sofa. Luna tossed her wet laptop on the couch and left for the bathroom.

"Don't just stand there silly." She giggled. "The laundry room is by my bedroom. You can dry your clothes if you want." Chrona did just that.

She had stripped her wet clothes off and replaced them with a black sweatshirt and warm cozy pajama shorts. Fuzzy bunny slippers to match. She could hear the dryer going in the laundry room and she went to the kitchen to make something. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a bag of her favorite butternut squash ravioli. It was the store bought brand which never tasted as good as her mother's back home but it would do. Heating the damper on the stove, she placed a large frying pan and threw in the ravioli. Along with some oil and herbs. The sauce she used to go with the ravioli was a tomato based. With a pinch of garlic and Parmesan.

"Hey Chrona would you like some butternut squash?" She asked to Chrona from the kitchen.

"B-Butternut squash?" He wondered. "What is it?"

She lifted the pan to shake the ravioli around in the oil. "It's like ravioli, but better! I think you'll like it." She assured.

"Oh okay then!" His girly voice made her laugh.

After a short ten minutes she transferred the ravioli from the pan to two separate plates. Drizzling the tomato sauce over the butternut squash, she topped them off with a mint leaf. Chrona stood in the doorway of the laundry room, his clothes fully dried. Seeing the shy boy stand there made a slight hot blush creep across her cheeks. She placed the plates on either side of the table and neatly folded a napkin beside each. Chrona slid out her chair for her. After realizing what he'd just did, he began to feel nervous once again. She gleamed in awe, never had someone done something out of courtesy for her.

"M-Miss Marie said it was p-proper to pull a ladies chair out for her." He confessed shyly. He was honestly doing his best not to be rude, she did invite him into her apartment. He began his nervous shaking again.

He rolled up his sleeves and picked up his fork. It was the first time he'd been able to eat without Ragnarok breathing down his neck. The little blood demon always stole his food before he'd get any of it. He stabbed the piece of ravioli and brought it to his mouth. It tasted new, and flavorful. It had been delicious.

"Oh wow it's delicious!" He complimented. She smiled thankfully.

Noticing the faded pink lines on Chrona's wrists, she tried to bring it into question. He was a cutter. "Hey Chrona... Your wrists... I uhm, mean a-are they cuts?" She asked gently.

He had completely forgotten about the scars on his wrists. They were almost totally faded but the haunting memories came flooding back. He looked as though he was about to cry.

"It's okay Chrona. I used to do it too. When I was bullied at my old school." She comforted. Pulling down her sleeves to reveal the pink lines on her wrists. Suddenly Chrona didn't feel like he was being judged. Maka would have scolded him once again if she'd found any new cuts on his arms. For some reason, this girl brought him out of his shell a bit more every day. He was proud to have someone to confide in. As this girl was more like him than any other person he'd met.

They finished dinner and decided to watch television. Both agreeing on a program about butterflies. Chrona thought it was beautiful to watch. It was narrated by Oprah Winfrey and she'd speak about the different natures of butterflies and species. They both seemed to love documentaries. It ended after about two hours and they decided to preorder a movie. Barely anything to view, so it came down to two choices and they played rock, paper, scissors to decide. Luna ended up winning that round and she put on a movie about a vampire couple. Some horrible forbidden love movie.

They made an extra large bowl of popcorn to go with the movie. Chrona had never felt as stress free in his life. Usually he'd be in a darkened corner, sobbing with crippling anxiety. Though his fears and depression seemed to melt away whenever he was near this girl. Looking across the coffee table he noticed her soul, A small grey one that seemed to be welcoming.

"Hey Chrona, I was thinking... Do you want to be partners with me?" She offered with a smile. A smile that made Chrona squirm where he sat. He played with his pink bangs.

"L-Like Meister and Weapon?" He stuttered. The vampires on T.V. fought each other, one had an arm removed.

"Yeah! Don't you think it will be fun?" She giggled. "I want us to be just as cool as my brother and Maka."

Chrona already had a weapon. Ragnarok was his demon sword but for some reason the spell was forbidding the blade to form. He needed a new, better partner. Chrona happily replied. "For sure!"

The rest of the movie was complete boredom and Luna had wished she'd gone with Chrona's movie. The clock read eleven thirty on the wall. He was going to have to stay the night. The thunder boomed outside and flashes of white lightning lit the stormy night sky. The rain pelted the window. Luna stretched her arms and yawned before padding off to the laundry room. She grabbed Chrona a wooly blue blanket and pillow, passing them to him.

"Your staying here tonight. I'm not letting you go out in that storm." She moved the coffee table out of the way and pulled a double bed out from the sofa. "You can sleep here. G'night!"

In her own room she kicked off her slippers and crawled underneath the covers of her own bed. The soft blankets curling around her and she adjusted her ponytail before smashing her face into the pillow. She thought about what new exciting battled she would get to be in. Or what special training she would be given at school now that she had a partner. She thought about Chrona for a second. Wondering if the boy was asleep or not. She couldn't help but remember him standing in the door way of the laundry room, leaning on the frame. He was tall, cute, curvy. Everything she was not. Chrona's pink hair suited his baby like face, and she admired it. Before long, she'd fallen asleep to the sound of the thunder clapping.

Luna was running as fast as she could through a forest. Fear pierced her thoughts and she could do nothing but run. The black trees whipped past as she ran for her life. Something was chasing her and it wasn't friendly. She came upon a clearing and dashed for it. She could see the starry night sky in the distance. The trees abruptly ended and left nothing but darkness, where she suddenly felt a gut wrenching pain in her stomach. Toppling over, she began to choke on her own blood. A hand went to her stomach to reveal a large gaping hole had been punched through her gut The blood poured from it and stained the ground beneath her. She coughed and more blood splattered on the dirt in front of her. She couldn't scream, the only sound that came from her throat was gargling. Her heart sped up with the essence of fear. Her windpipe had suddenly been cut off, forcing her hands to her neck Suffocating on her own blood. she rolled around on her back, legs kicking and flailing. With a gargle, her body went tense. Paralyzed with lingering death and fear. A demon like creature crawled towards her and dragged it's long jagged metal claws along her body. It's sharp pointed nose came close to her neck and she could feel it taking in her scent. The demon's glaring red eyes grew larger with hunger and murder. The creature sharply thrust it's talons into her chest and she awoke with a scream.

Luna sat up in her bed, clutching the blankets for dear life. What a dream. Beads of sweat trickled down from her temples. The room was dark and the thunder had subsided. She tried not to let the fear overcome her, though in every dark corner she kept imagining the creature. Its beady red eyes staring into her soul, ready to slice her to bits.

Sliding off the bed with the covers still wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she tiptoed to the door. Creaked it open and silently walked to the living room. To frightened to sleep in her own room.

"Chrona?" She whispered. He stirred. He moaned quietly in his sleep and Luna became embarrassed.

"Chrona are you awake?" And he opened his eyes. Yawning sleepily.

"W-What's wrong?" He worried.

She never said anything but crawled into the blanket with him. Chrona blushed and became flustered. She cuddled into his chest and murmured something to him before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She felt safer somehow. Even though it was just a dream, she still had the lingering fear of it being so real. Chrona hadn't moved a muscle since she slid into bed with him. He'd been about to have a severe panic attack but breathed a few times to calm himself down. His face had gone completely beet red. Why was she sleeping in the same bed with him, her hands touching his chest. For sure he thought she could hear the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. Something in his crotch felt a bit tighter, and he'd never experienced anything like it. What was this feeling he'd been panicking over?

Only then did he dare to move when he was sure Luna was asleep. He slipped the blanket off of her and used it to stuff between the two of them. Terrified that he would somehow touch her and she feel uncomfortable. He then flipped his wooly blanket over the both of them. Watching her as she slept soundlessly, he gently moved a stray hair out of her face. It was amusing to watch her sleep so close to him. Every time she moaned quietly in her sleep, it was as though a thousand butterflies were swarming his stomach.

**Oh my. I can't actually believe I ended it like that. So much fluff ^_^ well that's it for chapter 3. There will be more soon! And I promise a lemon between Crona x OC in later chapters. If anyone noticed the * just after Soul and Maka went into the room together, that means there will be a separate chapter for the lemon that took place there. Bye for now!**


	4. Resonance

**I was going to change the rating to M as soon as I'd uploaded the lemon you guys! Im so sorry to all my readers... My writing is just not that great. Okay I've written small fluffy stories before so this will be my first attempt at a lemon. I have my friend here who's written billions of them to help me. This will be fun... right? Im so going to hell for this. **

* Soul kicked the door to Maka's bedroom shut. He had slung her over his shoulder and on a whim decided to lead her to the bedroom, to see what would happen. More like kidnap her and throw her on the bed. Maka's yellow tank top had been ruffled up, exposing part of her belly. The red plaid skirt barely covered her cotton panties. Soul stared at her, swooning at her sheer beauty. The light shone on her bare legs. One arm crossed over her eyes to hide the embarrassment, while the other was holding her skirt down. Soul slid a palm down her smooth leg, ending with his fingers finding the hem of her underwear.

"Soul." She growled under her breath. He'd stepped slightly too close for comfort.

He grinned, revealing his razor sharp teeth. He loved teasing the pleasure out of Maka. Leaning over her thin frame, he planted a delicate kiss on her parted lips. Trailing down her jawline and onto her neck. She shivered. Melting under his touch. Lifting a hand, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt in her hand.

_When did Soul learn to be so gentle? _She went over in her mind.

He brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the straps of her top fall. Tugging off his shirt, Maka reached a hand up. She sprawled her fingers out across his warm chest. Remembering the scar he'd gotten when Chrona was being controlled by the black blood. If it wasn't for him, she'd probably be the one injured. Or even worse, dead.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a comforting embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. She positioned herself so she was straddling him and leaned in for another kiss. This time, more deep and bonding. Her arms went around his neck and hugged him close. Maka could feel his growing erection in his pants. The embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

"Uh... Maka." He panted. "Do you, er... Want to keep going or no?"

She thought for a second, tapping a finger on her luscious lisps. The idea of sex clouding her thoughts and vision. She could already feel the heat tingling in her lower belly. Underwear was slightly wet. She leaned back in and traced a delicate finger along the object in his pants. She held total control and could make him weak in her hands if she wanted too. What would sex benefit? She tried to process everything she'd read before on the materials of being intimate with another person. The one and only she would ever need.

"Ugh... Fuck." He moaned under his breath. "Maka please don't do that."

The ash blond girl pulled the elastics out of her pig tails and let them fall. Maka rested her head on Soul's chest and whispered to him. Drawing circles with her index finger.

"Soul."

"Yes Maka?" He pondered. Taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I want you to take my virginity."

Soul grinned happily. Red eyes gleaming. Those were the magic words he'd needed to hear. They kissed passionately each time an article of clothing was removed. Strewing them across the room in a flurry of lust and want. Not bothering to care where they landed. Before long, Maka was left in her black lace bra and matching cotton panties. Soul took in the gorgeous shape of her body. Her knees went together to hide her privates from view.

Unbuckling his belt, he tossed it to the plush carpet without another thought. She watched as he slipped out of his tight jeans. Feeling the need inside her wanting more. A tingling sensation flipped inside her belly and she could feel herself become more hot. He lowered her back onto the bed. Soul helped Maka unclip her bra, and she tried to cover them with an arm. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head. Inside he'd felt horrible for ever teasing his Meister about her tiny breasts. Maka's hadn't grown much more, but they had become more defined. He took one of the nipples into his mouth and began teasing it with his toung. Careful not to hurt her with his teeth. She'd shuddered and let out a quiet moan.

His hand reached down to her wet entrance. Even with her panties still on, he could feel the wetness soak through them. He traced the folds with his finger, enjoying the pleasured look on Maka's flustered face. Before he pulled them down her slender legs. She kicked them to the floor. Soul grimaced at his own lengthening erection and how painful it was, being restricted by his boxers. He moved closer to her, parting her legs.

"May I?" He pleaded.

Maka's hands went behind her head and grabbed the pillow. Nodding in acceptance. Soul lowered his face to her entrance and began lapping at the wetness. Maka threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. He inserted a finger inside of her and began stretching her out. Adding two fingers afterwards. He pumped his fingers, laughing at the way it made her arch her back. He decided he'd had enough playing around.

Leaping off the bed he ran to his room across the hall. Maka had still been panting by the time he'd come back with a little silver packet. He held it between his fingers.

"Ready?" He shook with laughter.

Turning around he leapt out of his underwear. Maka admired what a gorgeous ass he'd had. Never would she have thought she'd be thinking something like that. She remembered Soul's absurdly large stash of condoms. He'd tell her that he and Black star used to have water balloon fights with them. The thought made her laugh. Soul had just recently turned seventeen and could really act like a child sometimes.

When he'd finished sliding the condom on he joined Maka on the bed. They shared a heated kiss before he grabbed himself, positioning it at her entrance. Maka prepared for the pain she'd read about on losing your virginity. It was something she wanted to ask Tsubaki or Liz but never got around to. Soul laced his hand with hers and without another thought, he pushed inside of her with his shaft. Retracting himself just to the tip. It had been like something he'd watched on a porno, that he would always hide from Maka. After coating himself with her lubricant he slid his other hand down maka's waist. Caressing the smooth skin. He held onto her by the hip. Gritting his teeth, he plunged in all the way.

Maka moaned loudly. Panting. Her heart pounding. The heat building up inside her was unbearable and she needed release. Soul was inside her folds and their was no excruciating pain or blood. It only made her feel full. Since Soul was pretty large in fact.

"Maka. Fuck your so warm." He uttered through his teeth.

She felt that immense butterfly swarm in her stomach again. Tingling down to her sensitive spot. His touch sent jolts down her spine and he began to move after she adjusted to his size. Leaning down, his lips softly whisked across her's and he yanked her body closer. Maka arched her back, crying out in lust. Soul squeezed her hand. He thrust his body into her. Gradually picking up a faster pace.

"Soul, please more." She moaned in agonizing ecstasy.

The slapping of skin was getting louder. Maka wrapped her legs around Soul's back, crossing them to pull more of him into her. She let go of his hand and reached up to entangle her fingers in his hair. A fiery passionate kiss. Their tongues clashing, trying to win victory over the others mouth. Soul huffed and Maka could sense the pleasure within his wavelength. He had never felt such love for anyone in his life as he had for his Meister the past few years. He'd known ever since the day they met, even if they hadn't gotten along at times, that this girl was the one for him. She was perfect. The woman he would give his very life to protect.

Maka's head was thrown back in pleasure as she was blinded by her orgasm. She puffed, crying out and Soul was not long to follow. The latex condom had caught his flow of semen as he rode out his flush of ecstasy. They held each other tightly, foreheads touching. As they whispered sweet nothings. Fingers intertwined. Soul pulled out and yanked the condom off. Disposing of it in the little trash bin near her dresser. Maka had been still feeling the effects of the orgasm and her heart fluttered. Soul laid down in the bed beside his Meister and curled the blanket around them. Wavelengths matching perfectly to one another. In full resonance.

"I fucking love you like so much right now." He told. Snuggling into her neck.

"I love you too Soul." She giggled. Cupping her hand on his cheek.

They never bothered to move or make an attempt to gather the clothes thrown all over the room. The thunder had begun to cease, and the rain had stopped. Maka could understand now the reasoning behind intimacy. She could feel all the emotions buzzing from Soul's wavelength. The warmth from his body and the resonance in his soul. Together they slept, in the wonderful moments of their afterglow.

**Please don't be mad oh no. Oh no. *Bang's head against wall* Lemons are so icky. So hard to write. **


End file.
